A washing machine with a heat pump for heating up washing liquid to be used for washing laundry is known for example from EP 2 206 824 A2. The heat pump cycle of the known washing machine comprises a closed container with a phase change substance acting as a heat reservoir for the evaporator side of the heat pump. Albeit the known washing machine might provide enhanced energy efficiency, there is still room for operational improvements.